A robot that has been purchased and put into use may be able to perform a variety of actions. However, in some situations the robot may still perform some actions incorrectly and/or be unable to perform some actions. Such occurrences may be due to a variety of factors such as lack of accuracy and/or robustness of model(s) utilized by the robot in performing actions, varied and/or dynamic environments in which the robot operates, etc. Moreover, for many occurrences of incorrect performance of an action, the robot itself may be unable to recognize the incorrect performance. For example, control processes of the robot may deem an action as correctly performed, despite the performance being incorrect in actuality.